


212th, Bail, and Ahsoka

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Teeny Tiny Mandalorian Kenobis [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, GFY, Gen, Tiny Cloned Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TTMK are being chased by storm troopers, as they often are, and they’re caught on camera - without their helmets on for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	212th, Bail, and Ahsoka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/gifts).



> This is about half a standard year after [Thrill-Seeking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3858466).

There are three of them in a dim cantina at the edges of the Empire when a familiar face catches their attention. Jet jostles Helix’s elbow, tilting his chin toward the holo-projector behind the bar. There are four men - young men - in Mandalorian armor in tight formation around a fifth who’s supporting a Kel Dor. All with lightsabers, and two who’ve lost their helmets or discarded them.

“Commander wouldn’t have dared.” Steel is already watching, and he keeps his voice low. “Don’t think anyone else of ours would have.”

“Do you think General Skywalker survived?” Helix is studying the buildings behind the clones of their general, trying to see if he recognizes the planet. “They were always close.”

“I don’t know.” Jet doesn’t know if the generals were that close, or General Skywalker that reckless, but he’s probably the best chance. And it would explain why Skywalker hasn’t been seen in fifteen years, raising hellions like General Kenobi’s clones would be.

The Kenobis draw closer together, light sabers deflecting the bolts as they crowd close to the wall of a building. Waiting for someone, Jet would wager if he had extra credits for it.

* * *

“Dad, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Leia looks at the holo-projector that has the news on it, frowning at the Mandalorians on it. Under fire, and the two without helmets look like they’re brothers. Twins, maybe. “Who are they?”

“I don’t know.” Bail draws a breath, smiling at her a moment. “But I knew their father. I didn’t think Obi-Wan had any children, though.”

Leia shrugs, and watches as a ship - a freighter of some sort, and in poor repair at that - comes roaring into the image, a boarding ramp down, and a Twi'lek standing on the end. The holo-cams don’t pick up what she’s saying, but the Mandalorians clearly can hear her, because first the one holding a wounded alien she doesn’t recognize, then the two without helmets, leap up to the ship.

“He has two, at least.” Leia doesn’t know if the others are related to the two without helmets - the one supporting the alien had looked shorter, so either unrelated or younger - but even if they aren’t, they’re still clearly family. She looks over at her father again, smiling a little. “Do you think it would be a good idea to try to contact General Kenobi?”

“No.” Bail watches the holo-projector a moment before he touches the controls that turn it off. “No. It wouldn’t be safe for us, or for him.”

* * *

Ahsoka doesn’t often have a chance to watch the news directly, but she always tries to keep an eye out for any sign of Jedi. She isn’t expecting to see Master Obi-Wan’s face - younger than she remembers, and in duplicate - in a recorded reel. She’s expecting even less to see Master Plo’s face alongside, and she draws in a sharp breath. She knows Plo is dead, though she’s never been quite sure about Obi-Wan.

Pausing the recording, she closes her eyes, taking a moment to center herself again. No matter if Obi-Wan is alive, no matter if he has younglings of his own, she can’t risk looking for him. Her network is still fragile, and her resources to precious to risk contact with someone the Empire wants dead as much as they’ll want any Kenobi dead. No matter how much her heart aches at the distance she’ll have to keep.

But when this is over, when the Emperor and his pet Vader are dead, then she’ll find him again. And meet his sons, who look to be as reckless as he was.


End file.
